Dramione Fanfiction?
by SylviaHime
Summary: Harry and Ron found a story about some dramione smut and confronts Hermione about it thinking she will do something to stop it. But what happens when they do?


"What the fuck is wrong with these muggles?" Ron said with a disgusted tone

Harry on the other hand just blanched, "Hermione needs to know about this, I can't believe they would even think about this…pair…it's just so wrong."

They were learning about the Internet in muggle studies and were given the assignment to look up a site then write an essay on what it was about. After choosing they found quite rather interesting stories about them. The project was going well until they found a rather disturbing story of _Dramione._ It didn't even have a plot, just a normal plain old plain old smut. Still the unusual pair was making them uneasy.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron's voice echoes through the dungeons

"Yes? Is there something so important that you need to tell me that you just had to come running down the dungeons like you need to go to Saint Mungo's?" Gosh the two can be such a bother sometimes. At least they actually arrived to potions in time for once.

Harry was the first to catch his breath, "Read this story of abomination." Ron on the other hand just nodded furiously.

"Ok.."

Minutes passed, even the slytherins were interested on what was going on with the 3 members of the Golden Trio.

"I don't see anything wrong with these honestly. It was actually a pretty good story. Good use of vocabulary too, what something wrong with it?" This was an honestly good story. The pairing was indeed weird but even I can't deny that Malfoy is a hot man, he is rumored to being the Slytherin Sex God after all.

The other 2/3 of the trio just stared at her with their mouths open. Again, Harry spoke up first, "You didn't find it sickening? This is you and Malfoy you do realize that right."

"Honestly," She sighed, "Since when were you two such prudes? It was just a little bit of this and that. Plus I liked the intricate details of it. I would even say I loved it to the extent that I would read to the whole class."

"Please don't 'Mione I don't think our poor heart can take it." Ron spoke up with an obvious desperation in his voice.

"Oh that makes it even better." She said with a smirk on her face

Oh boy, things were going _down._

* * *

Hermione went up in front of the class and coughed to signal that she was about to start reading the story. After skipping the beginning of the story she got to the juicy stuff.

"_Please don't stop, I need moooooree," the girl moaned. _

"_Trust me I won't be stopping anytime soon," the boy said with a satisfied smirk on his face and started pounding her with such force that he was hitting her cervix, "I didn't know you had such a hot body under that robe…."_

"_Shut your mouth you….yo..u….dra…CO….AHHHHH!" the girl screamed convulsing under the unknown man. They both came with him cumming inside her._

"_That was…hah…great…hah," he was out of breath now fresh out of her pulsing pussy, "Granger"_

* * *

"And that was the story." Harry and Ron fainted halfway since she started reading the smut. "Pussies" she whispered

The Gryffindors just paled in comparison and the whole Slytherin house instead just laughed. Draco Malfoy, who was listening to their useless banter and the story the whole time found it quite interesting that they would be paired by the useless muggles. He was shocked though, that Hermione Granger, rumored bookworm prude would be so turned on with such a story.

"Well Granger I think we need some time in the closet don't you think? I need to see what I'm missing after all." He said with a smirk

Hermione just smiled… or was that a smirk? No one but Draco could tell. "Sure Malfoy, say what about now? The story did affect me quite a bit too."

"Great let's go then." Then they left the potions classroom leaving a fainted Harry and Ron, a horrified group of 7th year Gryffindors, a laughing mess of Slytherins, and an angry Severus Snape that was murmuring something about needing to read some more stories.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about the horrible short story but this is my very first fanfic that I've actually written. Please give me your feedback I need to know what I'm still lacking on. Thank you for reading! ^-^ **

** -SylviaMay**


End file.
